User talk:Fabina12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Lauren Price page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 2011-06-01T21:13:16 claim I found it and fixed it so it is now on the claim forum, here is the link http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Ashley_Cole, but you didn't pick which gods you would like to be claimed by, pick like 3 in order of the first being the one you most want, the third being your least fav choice. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Welcome to the wiki!!! Roxas,[[User_talk:Moodle|'Xion,']]Axel 20:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) if i were you, i would go check the comment section here. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 02:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) loa That's fine, good to know, but in general you wouldn't have to worry about being marked inactive unless you weren't able to role play for more then 14 days, and then you wouldn't be deleted until 25 days, but thank you for letting me know.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) quest objectives I need to know when you are going to be online so I can give you a link to a chatango and give you your quest objectives for the chosen child quest, so that it can get started.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The quest really needs to get started, the other 4 users have their objectives are really want to get it started, but they can't until you have your objectives and are also ready to start, if I don't hear from you by the 25 June, then you will be replaced on the quest with a more active user. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ok Ok, well message me when you are on and have time to jump in a chatango so I can give you objectives.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool, meet me here then http://chbrpgquests.chatango.com/--[[User:BachLynn23|BachLynn]]([[User talk:BachLynn23|Send an Owl!]]) 02:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) well, i like the 2 shoes, but not the one wid ribbons. see, studs and ribbons are too much. so pick the one between the stilettoes or the peeptoes. hope i help. :) Queen.Bee 10:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) objectives Just message me when you are on and I'll give you the chatango link--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) meet Meet me in chat--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) image That image was brought to my attention this morning, and I have yet to put up a voting panel on it. The reasons images can't be too well known is because in general there are enough images online to use without using someone who everyone recognises as being someone else. Like for instance using a picture of Harry Potter for a character here, everyone sees it and thinks "Harry Potter". It's not that it's "wrong" to use recognisable actors or anime images, but the administrators as a whole felt that if enough people voted an image as "too" recognisable it was easier to just not use them. As each wikia is allowed to have their own policies, that's just how the administrators as a whole felt. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey fabina, the second picture is better. hotter, too. i think talan should be the white sleeveles shirt guy. btw, can rosalie give him the makeover? Queen.Bee 09:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) image Your image for Lauren Price has been voted too recognisable, you can see the results here. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:User:Fabina12/Lauren_Price_-_Voting_Ended --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) hmmm Well personally I have a hard time believing the majority of the teens and kids on this site are going to see her and go OMG she's from General Hospital....seriously....I only know this because well I'm older and have watched soaps.....so I'm fine with it, and if anyone gives you grief send them to me--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Talan and Landon Styles pictures I'm really curious where you got their pictures...so where? and what did you search? HotDemigod1822 16:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Just curious, who are you gonna have Kristen choose? XD Oblivion26 17:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah..me too...been asking the same question...HotDemigod1822 18:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) XD Jared is not gonna be happy about that XD Oblivion26 18:09, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now if you want to continue with Asher and Kristen, cause Brennan and Kaiden are coming soon...Oblivion26 06:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) XD dont worry, i wasnt on all day either XD had to go to the beach XD Oblivion26 06:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Not even a lake beach? Oblivion26 06:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC)